Forget Me Not
by TsukiMizuki
Summary: The price of the wish was her existence as the shikon no miko. Depressed and anti-social, since only Kagome remembers the past, her mother decides to ship her off to Forks to live with her uncle Charlie. But, who knew a small suburban town was a great place for supernaturals dwell. Dragged into another crazy adventure, Kagome may meet her old companions once again.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"There's no such thing as a pure wish, everything comes with a price. So, shikon no tama, I wish you disappear from the world forever and I shall take the consequences."

In the darkness of the void, a pink marble pulsed with power. The jewel spoke, layered with many different voices, "Indeed young miko, and in exchange for our disappearance, your existence and memory as the shikon no miko will be erased from everyone. And you alone shall bear the burden of a forgotten tale, with only your scars and powers as reminders."

~oo0oo~

_'Mate! Mate gone!'_

The beast shook within the mental cage created by his master, wailing for its soul mate. _ 'Find mate!'_

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, not understanding what his beast is demanding. 'Silence. This Sesshomaru does not have a mate.'

_'Lies! Mate gone!' _The beast roared to his master. _'Mate. Price of the wish! Forgotten!'_

With a growl of annoyance, Sesshomaru wrapped his mental chains around his hysterical beast tighter, ignoring its pained howls. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Sesshomaru turned his attention to his young ward and immediately felt a slight panic at the sight of the unshed tears in her big doe brown eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, she's gone and Rin can't remember how she looks like." She told the confused daiyoukai sadly, "Okaa-saan has always taken care of Rin when we meet with Inuyasha-sama's group. Rin doesn't remember her, but Rin remember her warmth and touches. Rin miss her, did she leave us because Rin wasn't a good girl, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin, the slayer is still here."

"No! I'm talking about me and Shippo-chan's mommy! Not about aunty Sango!"

Taken aback by his ward's outburst and the fact that she's referring to herself in first person, something she only do when she's mad or frustrated with Jaken. Looking towards his half-brother's group as they try to calm down crying fox child, Sesshomaru realize that the kit was calling for his _mother_. Could there truly be another individual in his half-brother's group? A woman, mother to his ward and the young kitsune. His mate.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, recalling what his beast had said. 'Mate. Price of the wish! Forgotten!' Had the memories of his mate been the price of the wish on the shikon no tama? Sniffing the air delicately, the demon lord noticed a scent so familiar yet should be foreign to the current season. The smell of peach blossom should not appear in autumn. Taking another whiff of the heavenly scent, his beast purred in happiness and joyfully told his master, _'Mate!'_

A blurry image of a woman appeared in his mind. Long, wavy, raven hair, a pair of crystal blue eyes and the smell of peach blossoms.

'This Sesshomaru will find you, mate.'

~oo0oo~

Dark. Cold. Alone.

Where am I?

Who am I?

_"Kagome…"_

Is that my name? Who's there?

_"Kagome, wake up…"_

Why? I'm so tired. Let me stay here a bit longer.

_"You are going to be late on your first day of school!"_

Huh?

Sleepy blue eyes opened up and met with another a pair of glaring blue eyes,

"Finally!" Souta exclaimed, seeing his sister finally waking up from her beauty sleep. "Just 'cause it's you fifteenth birthday today doesn't mean you don't have to go to school!"

'Fifteen? Does that mean it was all a dream?' Swallowing the bile in her throat as she got out of bed, looking at her, much younger looking, little brother, she said, "Souta, can you leave the room, I need to change."

After Souta left the room, Kagome shakily made her way to her mirror. Looking into the mirror, Kagome's body shook from the effort to not cry. She looked younger, like she did when she was fifteen, before her crazy adventure. Her face still had some of her baby fat and her hair was a lot shorter. With shaking hands, she removed her pyjama. Her body shorter, but it was littered with scars from battling against humans and demons alike, and beneath her skin, she could feel her miko-ki humming with power. Kagome willed herself to not have a panic attack. 'I'm fifteen again. My family doesn't remember my five year long adventures. I'm the only one who remembers.'

Kagome collapsed onto the floor, her legs no longer supporting her weight as memories of the non-existent past and a tidal of emotions crashed down on her. The dam finally broke and tears streamed down the miko's face, 'I never existed to them. That means _he_ won't remember either.' Looking at the small, blue crescent moon on her inner left wrist, Kagome tenderly touched it with her right hand; she can still feel the small amount of youki in it. 'He was real, but he won't remember me. He probably mated a pretty demoness in these past five centuries.' She thought bitterly. 'It's not his fault he doesn't remember and left me, but still hurts… mate, I miss you.'

~oo0oo~

For the next two years, Kagome was rarely home. _He_ had asked to court her under the Goshinboku, and being near it is a painful reminder of _him_. She joined multiple teams and clubs, and spent all her free time studying. She had passed middle school with one of the highest marks in the country, and got a full scholarship in one of the most prestigious high school in Tokyo. When Kagome isn't distracting herself with school activities or studying, she would go camping in the woods surrounding the shrine, to get away from modern technology, the air pollution, her families' questioning stares, and the only place where she can hone her skills with miko-ki. It is, after all, one of the only things that can prove her memories weren't a crazy dream.

~oo0oo~

Diana Higurashi nee Swan knew her eldest child had not been "normal" since her fifteenth birthday. She had known the moment she saw Kagome's eyes when she came down stairs to the kitchen. No longer naïve and innocent, her eye looked aged, wise and held an unspoken pain. They were eyes that belonged to someone who had survived and fought in wars. She had seen those eyes in her grand fathers when they told her about their experience in the world wars. Those eyes should not be seen on a modern day teenager.

Diana noticed Kagome tends to stay away the shrine as much as possible, and indulged herself in herself in school activities and studies. While Diana was extremely proud of Kagome's academic achievements, she worries for her little girl's mental health. 'Kagome needs to get away from Tokyo for a bit. Hm, she does like to go to the forest around the shrine a lot. Getting back to nature seems pretty good. A place with lots of trees and would be good for her to travel to, like…' Diana's eyes widened as the most brilliant idea came to her.

Diana picked up the phone and called someone she hadn't talked to for a long time. After a couple of seconds, the other side of the phone answered.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Charlie, it's me, Diana."

"Diana? My goodness, what are you calling me 2 am in the morning for?"

"Ah… I forgot about the time zone differences, sorry." Diana said sheepishly.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, what can I do for you little sis?"

"I need a favour from you. Kagome hasn't been herself for a while; I think she needs a change of scenery. She likes to go camping a lot, and since Forks has lots of camping areas, I was wondering if she can live with you till she graduates from high school. I promise she won't cause much problems for you, she's great with her studies and-"

"Diana," Charlie interrupted, "I understand, and I would love to have Kagome living with me, the lonely ol'me could really use the company, plus, she's my favourite niece!"

"Oh! Thank you so much Charlie! And of course she's your favourite, she's your only niece!"

"Right. Right. Now, can I go to sleep?"

~oo0oo~

Kagome hadn't felt excited for almost two years, since her return from her quest. She's moving in with her uncle Charlie this summer, and will start her sophomore year at the local high school in September. Finally, she can leave the big crowded city, and go to a quiet, small town where she can leave the haunting reminders of the past.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Forks was a small town, always overcast and rainy, but Kagome didn't mind that at all. This place was perfect in her opinion. It has dense forest filled with all kind of creatures. The air was cleaner, reminding her of the days in the past, and the perfect place to go camping on weekends. Once she arrived in the states, her uncle Charlie picked her up and drove to her new home for the next two years. Soon enough, they arrived at the small, but very homey-looking, two-story house.

"Well, here we are, you new home till high school's over." Charlie said as he got out of his police car. "The local high school's a few miles away, so I was thinking of getting you a car for you to get around town."

"Ah, don't worry about that, Uncle Charlie." Kagome told him while pulling out her luggage from the back of the car. "I can jog to school and back."

Rising an eyebrow at his niece, "You sure you want to do that? It's pretty far for someone to run there."

"I'll be fine. I was the city champion for cross country running back in Tokyo. This will be nothing compared to what I had to run before." Kagome assured him.

After the suitcases were brought into the house, Charlie led Kagome upstairs to her room. Opening the door, a simple white room was presented to Kagome. It was nice and clean, though simple, it was perfect in Kagome's opinion. "It's not much." Charlie said.

"No. It's perfect. I like it this way." She gave her uncle one of her brilliant smiles. "I personally don't like too much décors."

Pulling out a piece of folded paper, Charlie hand it to Kagome. "Here's a map of Forks, just in case you don't remember where things are when you came over for vacation. School starts in two weeks, so go out and get yourself familiar with the place."

Kagome nodded and took the map from Charlie. "Thanks uncle."

"I still have some work to finish back at the station, so why don't you start unpacking and settle in." Charlie suggested. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up. Billy heard you were coming back and invited us over for dinner with his kids. You remember Jacob and Rachel, right?"

The miko smiled at the memory of her childhood at Forks. "Yup. Me and Bella use to play with them during the summer. But what about Rebecca?"

"Ah, she got married a couple months ago. A surfer named Soloman Finau, and they moved to Hawaii." He informed her.

"Oh, wow." Kagome was a bit surprised at the news. "I didn't know that. I guess I should congratulate the family when we go over."

"Well, I'll be going now kid. Take care well I'm gone."

"Bye Uncle Charlie."

~oo0o0oo~

Dinner with the Black family was fun. Kagome learned quite a bit about her uncle's best friend's family. Rachel will be going to the Washington University starting in September with a full scholarship, and Jacob is in his final year of middle school. She also learned that Charlie, Billy, and one of their friends, Harry Clearwater, have their monthly fishing trip on Sunday. And she promised she would go on one of their trips when she has time. And over the next two weeks, before school starts, Kagome would often come over to La Push to hang out with Rachel and Jacob, and help out with the house chores. Unfortunately, the carefree days quickly came to an end and its hello sophomore year for Kagome at Forks high.

As Kagome neared the school, she slowed down her jog to a walk and entered the campus of the high school she'll be going to for the next two years. It seemed nice, everyone looked friendly, and everyone also had a car or they would carpool with someone. No surprise there, since Forks high is the only high school in town, and some of them must live pretty far away from the school. All the cars looked very old and beaten, 'like they were pass me downs from their parents' Kagome thought. Then, a silver Volvo pulled into the school parking lot. Kagome's senses screamed at her. Something dangerous was on the school premise. Her blazing blue eyes snapped to the shinny, new car just as five inhumanly beautiful teens stepped out.

'They are not humans.' Kagome thought as she reined on her slightly wild reiki at the supernaturals.

Their skin was impossibly pale, their eyes were shades of gold, something no human should have, and Kagome's heart squeezed painfully in her chest at the familiar eye colour. They were perfect in every sense to a normal human, but to Kagome, they were not, and their soul is hanging onto their body by a fragile string of spirit energy. The living dead. But different from Kikyo.

The driver of the five undeads met her eyes. Kagome felt his aura probe her mental barriers, trying to read into her mind, she pushed back and zapped him with a small bit of her reiki as a warning. She released her mental barrier briefly, long enough for him to hear her thought of him, _'hello, mind reader'_. His eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second before it disappeared. The blond male of the group seems to realize something was bothering his kin and mumbled something to the bronze mind reader. Kagome turned away from the five supernaturals. She'll deal with them later. First, she needs to go find her home room, and with her luck, it will take forever. Her first class was Biology with Mr. Banner in building 2, wherever that was. As she made her way to the building, she felt five pairs of golden eyes following her movement.

~oo0oo~

The Cullen "children" had heard from Carlisle that chief Swan's niece, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, is coming to Forks high, and they had been curious of the new resident in the small town. When they had stepped out of the Edward's Volvo, their noses were assaulted with the smell of peach blossoms. Edward had been the first to locate the girl, his golden orbs met a pair of crystal blue ones. And for some reason, Edward felt as if she knew what they were. His suspicion was confirmed when he tried to read her mind and was zapped with an invisible energy, then he heard something that caused him to freeze up. _'Hello, mind reader.'_ She knew he wasn't an ordinary human.

Jasper, being an empath, was able to tell something was wrong when he felt Edward's small moment of pain and fear. He turned to his adopted brother with worry, "Edward, what's wrong?" This immediately caught the rest of the Cullen's attention.

"She knows." Edward said with gritted teeth.

"Who knows what?" Rosalie asked.

Turning his head to Kagome's moving figure, and the rest of his family followed suit. Edward spoke quietly, "That girl is chief Swan's niece. And she knew I was a mind reader." Shock flashed through everyone's face.

"Does she know we are _vampires_?" Emmet whispered the last part, so no passing human would accidentally hear it.

"I don't know. But she knows that we are not normal human" Edward told them.

"I think we should confront her later, for now, we should all head to class." Alice said, "I can see no impending danger in the future yet."

With that said, the five vampires split up, each going to their respective classes. For Alice, it would be Biology in building 2, and briefly a small vision flashed before her eyes. She grinned happily as soon as it was over. It seems that Kagome was in her home room, and she would be late for class if someone doesn't help her. Changing her direction, the small vampire made her way to where Kagome was. Within minutes, Alice made her way to building 5, which was on the other side of the campus, and found a frustrated looking Kagome. Since it was the first day of school, most students are all hanging out near the parking lot, and very little in the buildings. Carefully, Alice made her way to the strange human. "Hey! I'm Alice! You must be Kagome Higurashi!"

The miko narrowed her eyes at the undead, "Yes, that would be me. How did you know my name?"

Alice giggled, "Well, we don't get much visitors here in Forks. And when we do, the whole town knows about it."

"I see."

"You look a bit lost. Do you need help getting to your first class? The campus is pretty big."

"Um, yes" Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly. "I'm horrible with directions. It would be great if you can point me to the direction of building 2."

"Oh~ what a coincident! I have Biology with Mr. Banner first period there!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Kagome blinked, and then smiled at the smaller (yes, for once she isn't the smaller one!) un-human girl. "Wow, I have Mr. Banner right now too!"

"Well, let's go!" Alice grabbed onto her hand, which Kagome found was ice cold, and dragged her to the opposite direction she had been going. Along the way, Kagome decided to pop the question. She can sense that Alice is not evil, and seems to be very nice overall. "Neh, Alice. What are you?"

Alice paused abruptly in an empty corridor, and Kagome almost crashed into her. "Hmm. Edward was right. You really do know we are not ordinary humans. Well, if you know what would you do?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, that depends on your intentions. As long as you won't cause harm to the innocent, I don't see why we can't be friends. Plus, I've been craving for some supernatural companions." She smiled happily at the vampire.

Alice grinned at Kagome's response, Edward and Jasper may scold her for revealing herself to a human later, but Kagome was really special. And for once, she can actually have a friend to interact with, instead of her coven. "I don't think now is the best time; class starts in 15 minutes. I can tell you during lunch when we are somewhere away from the student population. Ah! How about you show me your schedule? So I can find you before lunch!"

Kagome immediately searched through her bag and handed Alice her schedule. And if possible, Alice's grin grew wider. "We have all of our classes together! We have gym before lunch, and you'll meet my brother, Edward, in gym as well!"

"Edward?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"He's the one with the bronze hair, and the mind reader of the family." Alice told the confused priestess.

"Ohh! I remember now. Does your family all have special abilities or something? Are you a seer or something?" Kagome asked.

"That's correct! I can see the future." Alice blinked, surprised that the miko actually guessed correctly.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Well, she's certainly gotten herself in an interesting situation now.

* * *

AN: Soloman Finau is Rebecca Black's husband. I didn't even know Rachel had a twin before I read the Wiki -.-' Soooo~ Kagome has met up with the vampires, next up, she will be meeting with a wolf either in the next chapter or the one after! Hehehe~ Also, I feel Kagome is probably wanting some supernatural action for the past 2 years. I mean, knowing you are magical and can't tell anyone else. All that bottled up emotions gotta make her crave for some magical friends :D

And for those who are also reading my Inuyasha/Fairy Tail crossover. I will update sometime this week… actually make that Saturday, I'll probably end up procrastinating.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After biology, the smaller _non-human_ girl manhandled Kagome to gym class. The priestess was shocked at the strength of the petit girl, but then again, never judge a book by its cover. Meeting Edward was… a bit awkward. Since he was a mind reader and from some sort of superhuman family, he heard Alice's thoughts before they even arrived at the gymnasium. Throughout the period, he kept shooting Kagome suspicious and cautious glances, and by the look of it, the two Cullen siblings were having some kind of mental argument. The tension between the two was even felt by a few of the more aware students. When class was over, Alice dragged Kagome to Edward.

"Edward!" Alice called out. "This is Kagome. Kagome, this is my brother Edward."

"It's nice to meet you Edward." Kagome shook the boy's hand, not at all bothered by its unnatural iciness. A yuki-onna's hands are way colder; this is nothing.

Edward offered a somewhat hesitant smile. "Likewise."

"And before I forget, I invited Kagome to have lunch with us, and we can share _stories_ about each other." Alice stressed the word "stories".

Her brother looked at her sharply, "Al-"

"Don't worry, I won't be sharing information about you guys with the rest of the world or anything like that. Plus, I have my own stories to share with you guys." Kagome said, when she noticed how Edward was a bit reluctant. She would be too, if an unknown threat was invited to have dinner by her mother, brother, or her eccentric grandfather. "Plus, aren't you curious as to what I am?" She added the last part in a quiet whisper. Too quiet for any human to hear. But she felt the two in front of her heard it perfectly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have to introduce to the others!" Alice smiled and dragged Kagome towards what she assumed would be the cafeteria. She really hoped that getting manhandled won't become a habit.

~oo0oo~

When Kagome walked towards the table occupied with the other Cullens with Alice and Edward, she noticed how the blond woman's aura and the big, bear-like male's melded perfectly with each other, same with Alice's and the blond male's. It was beautiful. The way each aura completed the their other half's. One word popped up in Kagome's mind.

"Soul mates."

Five pairs of golden eyes focused on her.

"Kagome?" Alice said, a bit unsure.

The miko blinked.

"Oh, sorry. I got caught looking at your soul's and how it melded perfectly with your other half's. It's a very mesmerizing site." Kagome explained and sat between Alice and Edward at the table. Also was it her or was half the school just watching her? Man, these Cullens must really isolated that someone else other than family sit with them is such a big deal...

"You said you can see our souls?" Edward asked, a look of wonderment on his previously frowning face.

"Yup, though it is more detached from a normal human's." Kagome said, and she briefly thought of Kikyo, whose soul was in a similar condition when she was brought back. But a bit more detached then these mysterious non-humans.

"Whoa, so our kind do still have souls." The big guy of the five said. "Edward had been so sure we don't have our souls anymore after we were turned."

"Emmett." The blond girl hissed. "Don't just go blurting out things like that to strangers."

"If you are making reference on the fact that you are not human. I already know since you guys arrived." Kagome mumbled and pulled out a sandwich from her bag. She was famished.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Alice exclaimed. "Kagome, these are the rest of the family: Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Guys, this is Kagome."

"So, Kagome, what are you?" The blond male, Jasper, asked.

"I'm a hundred percent human. I come from a line of priestesses, and I'm the first one in many generations to actually be born with power. Our job is to exterminate supernatural threats against the human population. If you are mean no harm to humans, we don't… Well, at least I won't have to do anything you." Kagome explained. "Alice already told me you guys don't have any bad intentions to the human kind. Now, the question is, what are you?"

The five siblings exchanged a look. All debating if they should tell her, except for Alice. The pixie cut girl haven't seen any visions involving Kagome, but she can already feel Kagome a great friend to her, and to Rose too, once you get past her bitchy attitude. Finally, each of her sibling nodded in agreement. Alice grinned and leaned over Kagome's ears to whisper. "Well, we are _vampires_."

…

"Wait a second. Like, as in Dracula? With bat wings and stuff?" Kagome asked. 'I thought vampires were supposed to come out at night?'

Emmett snorted, "That's a really pathetic image of vampires if you ask me." The rest of them laughed at his comment

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view. Alice decided to make manhandling her a habit. And that was how Kagome ended up at the Cullen family's house after school. She got meet Esme -bless her soul; she was absolutely the kindest woman to ever walk the earth- and Dr. Carlisle. She displayed some of her powers and skills, and shared her culture and even some information about demons with them. In turn, the vampire family taught her some of theirs and explained that they were vegetarians, feeding on animal blood instead of human blood. Kagome was absolutely ecstatic. She was finally getting the supernatural interaction she was hoping for! And thank god, the first group of non-humans were totally harmless! Ha, in your face stupid jewel!

~oo0oo~

It's been a couple of weeks since school's started, and Kagome developed a habit to just stroll in the forest of the reservation. It cleared her mind, and often felt calmer in the thick vegetation. Today was like any other day, minus the fact that it was super sunny and the Cullens were on a "hiking" trip, so she sat with a few of her new human friends. Suddenly, her sharp ears heard a small whine of fright and helplessness. It reminded her of Shippo's whimpering after a nightmare. Curious, Kagome followed the sound to its source. She was careful to not make a sound when she walked, she didn't want the frightened animal to run away.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't a giant black wolf. Giant, as in the size of a horse giant.

'What the heck?' Kagome thought. 'Even Koga's wolves don't grow this big!'

Strangely, despite the obvious animal appearance, the soul was that of a man surrounded by the spirit of a wolf. The aura of the creature showed it was frightened and confused, but Kagome couldn't sense any wounds. Looking at the black canine, an idea suddenly came to her. 'Maybe it doesn't know how to change back to a human? It does have the soul of a man.'

Slowly, Kagome approached the wolf, purposely stepping on a twig to alert her presence to the too-big-to-be-normal-wolf-man-creature. Its large head snapped towards her, and Kagome was surprised to greet a pair of very human looking dark eyes.

"Hello." She whispered in a gentle tone. The wolf got up, looking as if it was ready to bolt if necessary.

"Hey, I won't hurt you." The wolf looked at her with hesitant and fearful eyes.

She slowly reached her hands out, stopping when it was several inches from its large muzzle. She held eye contact with the large creature, and her aura reached out to calm down the agitated the wolf. After a few minute of silence and a staring contest, the canine moved forward so its muzzle met Kagome's dainty hand. Slowly, Kagome moved closer and scratched the beast as it let out a few confused whimper.

"I know you are confused and frightened, but it's okay. I'm here." Moving slowly, so the beast may still have a chance to move if it wants to, Kagome wrapped her arms around the large canine's furry neck and petted soothingly. The beast slowly relaxed, comforted by the touch of a human, and chased away the dark loneliness that has been eating him away. For a long time, they stayed in the same position with Kagome running her hands gently through his fur, and the giant wolf resting his head on her shoulder.

A while later, Kagome felt her shoulder aching and moved out of her embrace .The wolf whined when she moved away and looked at her with sad eyes that belonged to a kicked puppy, causing the priestess to giggle. "Haha, sorry. My shoulder was hurting a bit. You are quite heavy, and I'm not that big." The canine actually looked guilty!

"Well buds, my name is Kagome. What's yours?"

The black wolf let out a bark-like growl as if responding to her question. Immediately, he looked at Kagome with wide and alarmed eyes, worried that she was frightened by his threat-sounding answer. Kagome simply cocked her head to the side at his human-like response. She remembered when some of her demon friends turn into a beast; many of them still had the ability to form human words. "Hm. You are still able to think like a human in this form, but not talk. Interesting."

That easily caught the wolf's interest. His ears perked up and stared at her intently.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you have transformed into a wolf."

The canine nodded its large head.

"I knew a few non-human acquaintances that have the ability to change their form to that of an animal, and can change back. Maybe you guys have the same concept." Kagome mused out loud. The wolf nudged Kagome with his head, excited to get out of his current form and change back to a human.

The priestess laughed at his puppy like excitement. "Okay, first of all, you have to calm down. Getting emotional can cause your inner beast to go frantic, and you'll lose control and transform into your non-human form. You were probably panicking for god knows how long before I got here." The canine nodded for her to continue. "I'm not sure if their method will work for you, but they described it as commanding their inner beast to return to its mental cage and think human. Your inner beast is basically your animal instinct in a way. It's the irrational part of you. Now, go and show your wolf who's boss."

The wolf nodded and then proceeded to try it out. After a minute or two, Kagome felt a ripple in the air. The human aura fused out of the wolf that once surrounded it, and swapped place. Now, it was the human soul encasing the wolf spirit. Where the wolf once stood was a young man with tanned skin, towering a feet or so over her, and was in his birthday suit.

"Why the hell are you naked?!"

~oo0oo~

Kagome and Sam, the name of the wolf man, met up a few time over the next month. During their hangouts, they discussed what his transformation meant, and made small talks to get to know each other, from that, she met with his girlfriend, Leah, and learned about his bastard of a father. Kagome had contemplated of arranging a meeting with Cullens for Sam to see if they can figure what was going on, but then decided against it.

Once, she hung out with Alice and Rosale before meeting up with Sam. He said she smelled overly sweet with an iciness to it, and it burned his nose, so whatever perfume she's using, stop it. Funny thing is, she doesn't own or use any perfume. Another time, she hung out with Sam and Leah before going over to eat dinner at her vampire friends, Rosalie bluntly told her that she smelled like a mongrel and it was irritating her nose, which earned her a scolding from Esme. It was then Kagome realized that all the Cullens weren't breathing. Right, she forgot that vampires don't need to breathe. That would be so useful if someone ever decide to throw her into the middle of an ocean.

Seeing how either species can't even deal with the other's scent, it would probably end in a bloodbath if they, ever meet up. Luckily, she didn't have to ponder for long, because one afternoon, Sam showed up at Charlie's house. He told her the Quileute elders knows about the phasing, and asked him to meet with them tonight. Since Kagome was there to help him change back and already knows his secret, Sam thought it was appropriate to have her tag along.

"You sure they won't mind if I come? I won't be intruding on some super ultra tribe secret?" Kagome asked as she sat in Sam's car.

"Don't worry. I told them I'm bringing someone who helped me phase back along, and they were okay with it." Sam assured her and stopped the car in front of a very familiar house.

"Um, Sam." Kagome said as she got out of the car. "Isn't this Billy's house?"

He nodded. "Yes. Though I did not know you knew him."

"Ah, he and Uncle Charlie are close friends. And I used to play with his kids when I visited him in the summer." Kagome explained. The two teens walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open and Old Quil greeted them. "Ah, it's good that you came, Sam. And this must be the friend that knows. Come on in." The two teens both stepped inside, happy to be out of the cold autumn night. Though it was mostly Kagome, Sam and his super hot temperature wasn't all that bothered. "It's a good thing that Jacob is sleeping over at my place right now with Embry, or else we'd have to postpone the meeting."

Old Quil led the two teens towards the living room where Harry Clearwater and Billy were seated.

Billy was surprised to see the priestess there. "Kagome? I didn't realize that the friend Sam mentioned was you. This is unexpected." Billy frowned a bit. "Sam mentioned that you knew about supernatural before meeting him."

"Magic and whatnots are not really that new to me. It's kind of hard not to when you are one." She raised her hand and allowed it to be engulfed with her holy power. The pink crackling flame in her hand shocked the elders.

Sam coughed to catch their attention again. "I was a surprise for me as well, but I believe we do have things to discuss."

"Of course, come and take a seat, this will be a long night." Harry told them.

* * *

AN: Hello again XD sorry for the long wait, but here it is!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is finally the holidays, and Forks is now covered in a thin layer of ice and snow. And while the winters in Forks is a lot colder than that of Tokyo, Kagome is used to harsh and extreme weathers from her travels in the Feudal era. During the break, the miko split her time between spending it with the Cullens, with Sam and Leah, and with her uncle Charlie. Currently, the miko is having a warm cup of coffee with Charlie in the living room as the elder man read the newspaper.

Charlie suddenly looked up from his paper and directed his attention to his niece. "Rene called me last night."

Kagome blinked at the name. "Aunt Rene? What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, Rene married again. His name is Phil."

"I guess congratulations are in order." Kagome said. "But, that's not the only thing you guys talked about, is it?"

"Well, Phil plays in a team of minor league baseball, and he travels quite a bit. Rene will be travelling with Phil, and she wants a stable place for Bella to stay in till she finishes high school." Charlie answered.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "So aunt Rene want Bella to move to Forks till she finishes school?"

"That's the plan. You don't mind another person in the house, right?" Charlie asked his niece.

"Of course not, this great news!" The miko reassured her uncle, "I haven't seen Bella in ages. And it would be good for the two of you to be reacquainted with each other. You haven't seen Bella in a while either, no? And we should redecorate the empty room beside mine for her!"

The older male smiled at Kagome's enthusiasm, "I suppose so. And if I remember correctly, her favourite colour is purple."

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go shopping for paint and furniture!"

~oo0oo~

News of Bella's impending arrival reached the ears of everyone in Forks within a day. And when Kagome went to visit the Cullens a few days after the news, Alice bombarded her with questions about her cousin.

"Ohhh, what's Bella like? Are the two of you close? Is she older than you or younger? Does she know about supernaturals like you do?" Alice asked. The tiny vampire was about to ask more, but was interrupted.

"Alice slow down. Give Kagome a chance to answer them." Carlisle said.

At the moment, the Cullen family plus one miko were all in the dining room, and Kagome was enjoying a bowl of delicious oden made by Esme. For someone who can't eat human food, Esme was amazing at cooking. And Kagome also really appreciate the fact that the motherly vampire made her favourite food in the world.

"As far as I know, she doesn't know about supernaturals; but that could have changed in the past couple of years. Bella was introverted, and it was always me dragging her out to play with Jacob and his sisters; but she's a nice girl, always very considerate of other people." Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face, as she thought of memories involving her cousin. "She's actually really mature for her age. In fact, she always brought band-aids with her, because I was really clumsy and was always getting hurt."

Emmett laughed at that, "No surprise there, you are still really clumsy."

Kagome threw her chopsticks at the brunet, and Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach. "Be nice to Kagome."

"See, this is why I like Rose better than you!" Kagome said as she graciously accepted the new pair of chopsticks that Esme fetched for her. Gods, this woman is practically a saint.

"Also, those band-aids were for her as well! She was even clumsier than me!" Kagome grumbled at Emmett. "Bella and I were pretty close when we were kids. She would take care of me, and I would take care of her. We were practically sisters. I really missed her when she stopped visiting Forks in the summer. And now that I think about it, we were almost born on the same day!"

"Hey, now that you mentioned it, when is your birthday?" Alice asked.

"Bella's born on the 13th of September, and mine is on the 14th." Kagome answered her.

"Oh my god! We didn't celebrate your birthday!" Alice cried out in panic. "Why didn't you tell us! We would have planned you the best party ever!"

Kagome waved her in dismissal. "Don't worry about it Alice, I didn't know you all that well back then."

"Alice, we can plan a late birthday party if you really want to." Edward suggested.

"Yes! That's brilliant!"

"Um, you don't have to…"

"No! I insist! We must give you a party!"

"Seriously, you really don't need to…"

"I never planned a party before, so please don't deny me this chance!"

"Um…"

*insert puppy eyes*

"…"

"…"

"Fine…"

"YAY!"

~oo0oo~

When Kagome arrived at school on the first day of the winter semester, two of her human friends, Jessica and Mike, made their way to her side. 'They are definitely going to ask about Bella. This really is a small town where everyone knows everyone.' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome!" Jessica greeted the miko cheerily. "How was your break?"

"It was good, though uncle Charlie and I were busy setting up the room for my cousin." Kagome answered with a fond smile.

"Oh yeah, everyone's heard about Isabella Swan." Mike laughed. "What's she like? Is she pretty?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his second question. Was he desperate for a girlfriend or something? Plus, it was so darn obvious that Jessica has the hots for him. "I haven't see her in years, so I wouldn't know what she's like now. But she was a nice girl when we were younger. We always looked after each other. Also, she prefers to be called Bella."

"Sooo, when is she coming? I heard she will be joining us this month." Jessica asked.

"Bella will be arriving here next Monday, so she'll start school on Tuesday. I'll introduce her to you guys next Tuesday."

Mike grinned at Kagome. "That'd be awesome! Now, if only you can introduce us to the Cullens, that would be even better!"

The miko giggled at her friend's comment. "I tried to get them to join you guys during lunch, but they always decline."

Jessica grumbled while Mike laughed, "Well, I guess you are real special, 'cause I've never seen the Cullens interact with people other than each other."

'You have no idea how _special_ I am.' Kagome merely smiled at his words.

~oo0oo~

The next Monday, Kagome went home immediately after school. She and Charlie agreed that he'll go and pick Bella up and she'll stay home and start preparing dinner for the family; god forbid Charlie from cooking! He tried to microwave a jar of tomato sauce with the lid on! Kagome has no idea how her uncle survived all these years without knowing how to cook. Just as the miko set the timer on for the oven she heard Charlie's car pull up to the house, and the teen swiftly moved to the front door to meet her cousin.

"Bella, Kagome, you both remember each other, right?" Charlie asked the two teenagers.

Kagome observed her only cousin. It has been a long time since she has seen Bella. Her cousin has wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that she inherited from Charlie. To Kagome, Bella still retained the childish innocence she had when they were younger, she still looked timid and quiet, but there's also a mature air around her.

"It's good to see you again Bella, it has been far to long, I hope to get to you again." Kagome smiled at the slightly older girl.

Like Kagome, Bella also observed her. Bella had always thought of Kagome as strong and more independent than her, she never cried when she bruised her knees when they were little, and she would always drag Bella out to play. However, the brunet noticed that her eyes were aged and tired, and she seemed almost a little sad despite the brilliant smile she had on. Mentally, Bella wondered what has caused Kagome to be this way.

"Same here, Kags." Bella smiled back and noticed how the miko's eyes lit up at her old nickname.

"Come on, me and uncle Charlie will show you to your room." Kagome said as she took off a few baggage from Charlie's hand.

The trio made their way up to the second floor and to Bella's new room. The room was painted in a light shade of blue, and there were some pictures hanged across the wall to give it more welcoming atmosphere.

"Me and Kagome painted the walls, and we also chose some purple bed sheets." Charlie gestured towards the bed. "You like purple, right?"

"Yeah, purple is cool." Bella nodded with a small smile at the thoughtfulness.

"Ah, that's good. I'll be downstairs if you girls need me." With that said, the male disappeared downstairs.

Kagome blinked at the brief interaction between father and daughter. "Well… that was kind of…"

"Don't worry about it. Charlie knows that I need my space." Bella told her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at 'Charlie' but didn't question her. "So, do you want help unpacking?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. We can get to know each other again while unpacking."

A couple of minutes after the girls started unpacking they heard a honk from outside. Both cousins looked out the window to see who it was.

"Oh, its Billy and Jacob, let's go down and say hello." Kagome suggested. "Uncle and Billy like to go out fishing a lot, so you'll be seeing them pretty often."

"I guess we can unpack a bit later." Bella shrugged with a small smile. She was really glad that Kagome was here, she really missed the calming presence of her dear cousin.

Kagome and Bella forgoes their task of unpacking and walked to the front yard to greet their guest.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" Charlie asked while leaning against a red truck that was not previously there.

"Of course." Bella smiled and reached to shake the handicapped man's hand. "You are looking pretty good."

Billy laughed. "I'm still in perfect condition. I must say, I'm glad you are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since he was told you were coming.!"

Charlie rolled his eyes at his long time friend, "Keep exaggerating and I'll roll you down the hill!"

"Ha! Right after I ram you in the ankle!" Billy rolled his wheel chair towards Charlie who dodged and the adults started their little game of let's see who can hurt who.

Kagome almost face palmed at the childish antics of the two grown men. Jacob merely laughed at his father and Charlie and made his way to his towards his childhood friends. "Hey, I'm Jacob. The three of us used to play together in the summer."

"Yeah, I remember." Bella smiled at the taller teen and then stared incredulously at the two fathers. "Are they always like this?"

"Unfortunately." Kagome sighed.

"Well, it got worse with age." Jacob told the bewildered looking brunet.

The adults (cough kids) were soon done with there little games and made their way back to the three teenagers.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked Bella.

The girl furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

"This." He patted the red truck beside them. "This is your homecoming gift."

Bella's eyes widened. "No way! This is for me?"

"Yep, I recently bought it off Billy." Charlie explained.

"And I also fixed up the engine." Jacob decided to also input his comment.

"This is perfect! Thank you so much!" Bella was beyond shocked. Her family had a car back in Arizona, but it was always Phil or her mom driving, she never really got a chance to drive, and now she's given her own car!

Kagome giggled at her surprised and excited expression, "Well, go on, why don't you give it a try?"

~oo0oo~

The following day came, and Bella drove both herself and Kagome to Forks High. While the miko normally jogged to school, since she declined Charlie's offer of getting her a car and she wanted to stay in shape, she decided to go with Bella today and tell her dear cousin about the school.

When the two got out of the car, it was blandly obvious that everyone was staring at the duo with interest.

"Is it me or is everyone staring at us?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it, this is a small town, so its rare for us to get new residents." Kagome explained to her. "Everyone is curious about you; it was like that for me as well."

"Oh." Was all Bella could say to that.

As the cousins entered one of the school building, they met a very bubbly Asian teen. "Hi! You must be Isabella Swan, the new girl. I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place and anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on, you name it."

Bella looked at Eric and then send Kagome a 'is he for real look'. Kagome merely shrugged at her. Eric could be… eccentric sometimes.

"I'm more of the suffer in silence type of person." Bella responded, a bit unsure of the teen.

"Ohhh, that's good headline for your feature! I'm on the school paper, and girl, you are front page news to us." Eric told the two excitedly.

Bella blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, please don't. I'm not news, so please don't feature me."

Eric pouted. "Aw, fine."

"Bella never liked unnecessary attention; I guess that part never changed." Kagome merely shook her head at her friend's little dilemma. "Hey, Eric, don't you have Mr. Varner's class first period?"

"Sure do." Eric perked up at this.

"Bella has that class as well. Why don't you lead Bella there and tell her about school?" Kagome suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea Kagome! I will tell Bella all she needs to know about Forks!" The male said excitedly.

"Kags, I d-" Bella was about to protest.

"Bells, you got to make new friends here, and Eric will tell you all about Forks. Remember, I only moved recently as well."

"Alright then." Bella sighed. "Lead the way Eric."

"The class is this way~ Now if you need any help with school, I can hook you up with tutors, study notes, medical note..."

~oo0oo~

During PE class, Bella met Mike and Jessica, and the two cheery teens led the brunet towards there table for lunch. Just as they sat down, Eric squeezed in between the group, "Hey Mike, I guess you and Jessica met Bella already."

"Kind of hard not to when she smacked a volleyball at my head." Mike grinned at his friend.

Bella's cheeks quickly gained a nice shade a red. "Ah, I'm sorry about that, I'm terribly clumsy."

"Hehe, I wish I was there to see that." A dark haired girl sitting beside Jessica said. "Hey, I'm Angela."

"I'm Bella, but I guess the whole school already knows that." Bella smiled awkwardly. "Do you guys know where Kagome is?"

"She's probably hanging out with the Cullens right about now." Jessica answered.

"The Cullens?"

"That's them, right there." Jessica pointed towards the group of gorgeous people that just entered the cafeteria. "They are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster children and they moved here two years ago."

"They also keep to themselves a lot. Though they seem to have a strange friendship with Kagome." Angela said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It was a surprise to everyone that they integrated her to their group so quickly."

"They are also kind of weird because they are all together. And I mean together together." Jessica gestured to the first couple in the group. "The blonde girl, Rosalie, and that big dark haired guy, Emmett, they are a thing. I'm not sure if that's even legal."

Angela rolled her eyes at her friend. "Jess, they are not blood related, so it's totally okay."

"So? They are still siblings, so it's weird. Anyways, see that tiny black haired girl?"

Bella looked at tiny girl with a pixie cut hovering beside a tall blond male who had an almost pained expression on his beautiful face.

"That's Alice, she's really really weird. She's with Jasper, the guy who looks like he's always in pain. Doctor Cullen is basically a foster father and a matchmaker for all his kids." Jessica scrunched her nose as she explained this to Bella.

"Well, maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said dreamily, causing Jessica to snort and Bella to giggle.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't think that will ever happen." Jessica teased.

Bella turned her attention to the last male that walked in with her cousin. He was absolutely the most gorgeous male she had ever laid her eyes on. He was tall with messy bronze coloured hair. There was just a mysterious dark aura about him that drew her to him. She cannot take her eyes off of this male.

"Who's he?" Bella asked as she stared at the male beside Kagome.

Jessica looked at who she was asking about. "Oh, that's Edward Cullen, he's a total hottie. However, it seems that no one here is good enough for him. Like I would care; but don't waste your time with him."

"I… I wasn't planning on it." Bella stuttered out. "Um, is he with Kagome?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. Despite how close they are; I don't feel like those two would end up together." Jessica said.

"I asked Kagome about it, but she told me it would never happen, because she already love someone else." Angela commented. "But she didn't tell me who it was."

"Really? I didn't know that." Jessica said in surprise.

Bella didn't comment on it, but for some reason, she felt relieved that Kagome isn't together with Edward.

~oo0oo~

When Kagome walked into the cafeteria, she immediately noticed that something between Edward and Bella. That something was only visible to someone who is extremely spiritually aware of her surroundings.

'Their red string of fate…'

* * *

AN: Bella is born on the September 13th and Kagome is born the 14th according to some websites (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و so I decided to use them. Bella has finally made an appearance and is getting along quite nicely with Kagome :3 And as for the readers that asked me if this will be a Sess/Kag fic, welllllll… you'll find out（ΦωΦ）


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ohh, your cousin is really pretty!" Alice gushed to the miko as the family of vampires discreetly snuck glances at the infamous Isabella Swan. "Are you guys getting along since she came here? When are you going to introduce us to her?"

"Mhmm, Bella has been great so far! We are catching up with what we've been up to since our last reunion. You'll all meet her soon enough. Though if I remember correctly, Edward should have Biology with her after lunch." Kagome answered happily.

"Aw, that's not fair. Can't you introduce us to her now?" Alice pouted while the rest of the family chuckled at her childish antic.

"Yes, introducing her to a group of unearthly beauty all at the same time while she's still getting familiar with the new environment is a brilliant idea. Of course my poor dear clumsy and adorable cousin won't get overwhelmed with overloaded information." Kagome deadpanned.

Alice pouted for the rest of the lunch break.

~oo0oo~

Edward was curious. At lunch time he noticed he could not read Bella's mind at all. Just like Kagome's. Though his raven haired friend mentioned that Bella lacks any form of supernatural power, and she is doubtful about her cousin holding any knowledge of the non-humans that roamed the world.

His dark eyes followed Bella as she was led into the class room by one Mike Newton. As she walked past the fan in front of the class room, towards the teacher with her class slip and her chocolate brown eyes stared right through him, the breeze from the fan blew her scent towards him.

Sweet.

She smelled like berries. Sweet and tempting. Her blood sings to him. Inviting him to sink his teeth in to her flesh and drain her of her life liquid. His throat burned in hunger, and he ached to taste her blood on his tongue.

'No!' Edward screamed in his head. 'Resist it! She's human!'

The vampire's whole body tensed as he resisted the urge to pounce on the oblivious brunet and forced himself to stop inhaling her sweet scent. He grabbed onto the ledge of the table with one hand, crumbling it slightly with his force, and the other covered his nose; as if it would help him from being tempted by her blood.

And of course the idiot teacher would make Bella sit beside him for the rest of the semester. Can't he see that he was struggling to not drain her of blood? Edward ignored the fact that the seat beside him was the only one available, and that no one in the room knew his bloody diet, hence no way of knowing his struggle to not kill Bella. Still, Edward blamed his dilemma on the fault of the teacher.

He thought of Carlisle's disappointed face if he were to kill the girl beside him, and how Kagome would utterly destroy him. But maybe, he could get away with it? He was faster than all of his family, and he doubted a human, no matter what sort of super power she has, could catch up to him. Perhaps he should go with it. It has been many years since he had killed a human for their blood. One human after so many years of abstinence, one human wouldn't hurt anyone. He deserved this.

'NO! I will not drink human blood!'

A look of disgust and repulsion morphed onto his handsome face. He will resist it. At the very least resist till the end of school. It won't be easy. It has almost been a week since he last hunted, but he will make it through this somehow.

When the bell finally rings, Edward bolts out of the class.

He needs to talk with his family.

~oo0oo~

Bella notices Edward's strange behaviour right away. The moment she walked past the fan, the bronze haired male tensed up as their eyes met for a brief moment. Was he uncomfortable with her? Well, there goes her shot at making a new friend.

Her biology teacher greeted her enthusiastically and directed her towards the only seat available in the classroom.

The one next to Edward Cullen, who she was sure hated her on first sight.

Edward was covering his nose with his hand, and not so subtly shifting away from her personal bubble, sitting at the very edge of his chair. Mentally she wondered if she smelled bad. Which she was sure she didn't. She made sure to shower the night before and Kagome had even fussed over her appearance in the morning before school. Bella frowned slightly. She felt bad for making Edward uncomfortable, but she was unsure what caused the reaction.

She snuck a glance towards him and almost regretted instantly. His eyes were dark with anger. And repulsion was clear on his face.

Through out the whole lecture, Bella shifted nervously. She could barely pay attention to the teacher at the front of the class. All she could think of is why Edward would react this way to her. And how she wished class would be over soon. The tense atmosphere between the two is making her insecure about herself.

The final bell couldn't have come soon enough.

The moment the bell rang, the boy beside her raced out of the classroom. When Bella exited the door with everyone else, Edward was no where in sight.

Why was he like this? She knew Kagome was friend with him, and she thought she could be too. And it looks like that wishful thinking won't happen any time soon.

~oo0oo~

Spanish was a relief.

There was no singer tempting him with her sweet blood.

"Pssh."

But there was Emmet.

"What do you want." Edward whispered to his coven brother. Lips barely moving. And so quietly that no human will be able to hear.

"You already met Bella, right?"

Edward tensed and gave a small nod.

"Soooo, what did you think of her." The bear like vampire asked.

"She's… normal."

Emmet narrowed his eyes at his response. "Did something happen?"

He was silent for a brief moment. Debating whether or not it was a good idea to tell Emmet.

"She's my singer."

Emmet's eyebrows shot up his hairline. "Oh."

Emmet understood how he felt. He had two singers in the past, both of whom he killed. The moment he smelled them, his mind had been completely blank as he went after them. The only thought had been his need to drink their blood. And drink he did. He could still remember how sweet and delicious they tasted. Like an ambrosia.

"Stop it." Edward hissed. Disturbed by his memories of his singers.

"Oh right. Mind reading. Sorry" Emmet rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you can try and resist it for the rest of your high school years, we could always move again, or you can drink her blood."

"I considered the last option. But I'm pretty sure Kagome would hunt me down and obliterate my very existence." Edward shuddered at what the miko would do to him.

Emmet chuckled, "And if we do move away, I'm pretty sure the girls would kidnap Kagome along."

"That leaves one option." Edward gritted his teeth.

"You know, if you do kill her. I would still have you as my brother. I know how hard it is to resist the call of your singer." Emmet told him sympathetically.

"You didn't even bother resisting." Edward grumbled.

"Point taken."

~oo0oo~

"Bella! How was your day?" Kagome asked excitedly, as Bella drove them back in her new truck.

"It was alright." Bella answered somewhat hesitantly, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Did something unpleasant happen?"

"Well…"

"Come on, you can tell me." Kagome smiled reassuringly to her cousin.

Bella stopped the car abruptly on the side of the street and turned to Kagome with a serious look on her face. "Do I smell bad?"

"Huh?"

Bella ignored her unintelligent response and asked again. "Do I smell bad?"

"What? Of course not! You smell just fine! Did some jerk bully you?" Kagome raged at the thought of someone being mean to Bella, especially on her first day at a new school. "Who was the asshole? I'll go and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Ah, you don't need to do that." Bella said hurriedly.

"Tell me who it was! No one will hurt you with me around!"

"Ah… well…"

"Who was it?!"

"Um, it was your friend." Bella answered nervously. "It was Edward."

Kagome's mind screeched to a stop and new gears started turning.

Scent. Vampires. Blood.

'Well, fuck.'

Kagome furrowed her brows, she can't just tell Bella that her friend just happens to be blood sucking vampire, and was probably resisting the urge to drain your blood from your body. And she couldn't just stop being angry all of a sudden, or Bella will think she's going to forgive Edward easily because he was her friend.

"Don't worry Bella! I'm going to set him straight the next time I see him! No one gets to bully you!"

Kagome sent a silent prayer to Miroku. The con artist had taught her well in the art of acting. Though, Kagome will need to see the Cullens soon. She need to know Edward's intentions, and decide with the vampire coven what they should do. She won't allow her cousin to die, not when she saw _it_. She saw the red string connecting Edward and Bella. They were soul mates. Soul mates were precious, and she'll make sure Bella gets a happy ending with hers.

When night comes and two-third of the occupants of Swan residence were sleeping. The former time traveler snuck out of her window. Unsurprisingly, Alice is waiting outside of the house for her.

"I saw that you'd come over tonight." The pixie like vampire told her.

Kagome nodded at her response. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Well, you better hold on tight." Alice turned her back to Kagome and gestured her to climb on her back.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her small friend and climbed onto her back. It was a bit weird. She had never been carried by someone smaller than her stature. Before she could contempt further on her predicament, Alice already sped off towards the Cullen household.

The miko clung to Alice with wide eyes at the speed. Then she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh boy! This is amazing Alice!"

The dark haired vampire grinned happily and continued to speed through the town, and then came to a halt at the front of the Cullen household.

As soon as Kagome was off Alice's back, Esme opened the door for the door. "Kagome dear, it's nice to see you again. Come on in."

Kagome smiled at the matriarch of the coven and made her way to the living room. "Thanks Esme!"

They were all there except for the one she wanted to talk to.

"Where's Edward?"

The vampires all glanced at each other and Carlisle answered her. "He's on his way to Alaska, if he isn't there already."

"Nope, he's there right now." Alice chirped from her spot next to Jasper.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch and graciously excepted a plate of cookies from Rosalie.

"He needed to cool his head down." The blonde beauty answered her. "Your cousin is his singer, and his resisting his urge to suck her dry."

"Singer? Is that a term similar to soul mate?"

"No. The scent of certain humans smell more appetizing than is usual to vampires. The more appealing any human's scent and taste, the more difficult it will be for a vampire to resist drinking their blood." Carlisle explained. "On very rare occasions, a specific human will smell irresistible to a specific vampire. That human is then the singer of that specific vampire. A human whose blood sings for one specific vampire won't have the same effect on all vampires, but they may still find the human mouthwatering."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Edward wants to drink Bella's blood!?"

"Well no. His instinct is telling him drain your cousin's blood, but his rational side is resisting; hence the reason why he is in Alaska." Carlisle reassured Kagome. "No one in this family will hurt you or your family. You have my word."

"He better resist it until I figure something out. His happiness depends on it." Kagome grumbled.

"His happiness?" Esme voiced in concern.

"You know how I can see the unseen?" The family nodded. "And how I can see souls?" Another group of nods. "Edward and Bella's souls are connected by the red string of fate. They are soul mates."

"Oh my god! That means if they get married, Kagome is a part of the family!" Alice gushed to her mate, and Jasper simply smiled at his excited wife.

Carlisle and Esme both gasped in surprise and immediately, joy was evident on their faces.

Rosalie however, frowned. "But are we going to let her know about the existence of vampires? She's human."

"Hey! I'm human!"

"Hey! Kagome's human!" Kagome and Emmet protested at the same time.

"But Kagome was already aware of supernaturals beforehand. And she has powers." Rosalie argued. "We have no idea how she'll react to the news, and she might rat us out to the human populations. I just don't want the family to be in danger."

"Rose! You shouldn't judge Bella before meeting her." Esme scolded the blonde. "You should be happy for Edward!"

"I am! But I'm also worried for our family.".

"Babe, calm down." Emmet placated his mate. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Hmph, as long as she won't bring harm to the family." Rosalie let her discontentment known, but snuggled into Emmet's embrace nonetheless.

"Ah, she won't know about your vampire problem anytime soon." Kagome said. "Edward screwed up already."

"Huh? What did he do?" Emmet asked, wanting to get blackmail material on his brother.

"Bella is certain that Edward hates her. Even though he was holding back from attacking her through out Biology class today, which I really appreciate by the way, Bella thought she did something to make him disgusted at her. She asked me if she smelled funny on the way home!" Kagome giggled.

~oo0oo~

When Edward returns the next week and learns about his soul connection with Bella. He was amazed, and was even more determined to resist her blood.

And then the car accident happened.

A car had almost hit Bella in the school parking lot. And Edward jumped halfway across the parking lot and stopped the car from crushing Bella.

'Well, that's one way to tell her 'I'm not a normal human!' And now I have to make sure she doesn't find about their immortal problem prematurely!' Kagome thought. 'At least Bella didn't get hurt during the accident.'

Currently, the two cousins are in Bella's room after she was discharged from the hospital.

"He stopped the car with one hand. I don't even know how he got there. I swear he was on the other side of the parking lot!" Bella exclaimed.

"Are you sure? There's no way he could have done that." Kagome was internally panicking, unsure how to deal with this. "May be you saw something that wasn't real."

"Kagome, I saw what I saw." Bella told her seriously.

Kagome bit her lips. "I don't know Bella. You should probably rest now, a lot happened today."

"Kagome, I–"

"Bella, you need rest. We can talk about it later."

~oo0oo~

It's been weeks since the incident. Bella is still skeptical about whether or not Edward actually saved her. Edward is avoiding her like the plague. And the rest of the Cullens are no help at all. Carlisle and Esme believe they'll work it out eventually. Alice is too busy planning their hypothetical wedding, and of course Jasper is dragged along. Rosalie is grumpy about the whole event. And Emmet is just laughing at Edward's misery.

So, that leaves Kagome to talk sense into the century old vampire.

"You are avoiding her."

"Yes, I'm avoiding her."

"Why?" Kagome asked. Confused.

"Because…" Edward ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do!"

"So, you are avoiding her because you don't know what to do." Kagome deadpanned.

Silence.

"That's the stupidest reason ever! You are never going to have a love life at this rate!" Kagome threw her hands up in frustration. "Just go to her and talk about something! It can be something lame like 'how's the weather' or something along those lines! At least you'll be making some sort of progress!"

"She's going to ask about the car accident and how I saved her!"

"Well, that's your problem! The two of you are both moping around miserably and I can't stand it! Are you content to be like this?!"

"Of course not! I can't just let her know about vampires! I haven't gotten that close to her yet!"

"You certainly won't get closer to her this way! Just go talk to her! Do something about it!"

"Bu–"

"Not listening!" Kagome yelled while covering her ears.

"Kag–"

"You better do something about this by the end of next week!"

"I can't ju–"

"Farewell! I need a break from all this drama! Tell your family I'll be down in La Push!"

~oo0oo~

The sound of the ocean was calming to the frustrated teenager. Supernatural love affairs were mentally exhausting and complicated. Especially when the involved supernaturals were raised in an older time. They tend to be… slow when it comes to courting a modern era girl. She learned that with her own experience.

"Kagome!"

Said girl turned her attention to the voice. Up ahead was Sam, and two new faces she did not recognize.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Kagome asked when she met with the trio half way.

The much, much taller male grinned at the miko. "I'm doing well. You?"

"Annoyed a certain friend from school." Kagome sighed, and then focused her attention on the two strangers. "Mind introducing me to your friends?"

"Kagome, this is Jared and Paul." Sam introduced. "Guys, this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Kagome beamed at the two larger boys and held her hand out to them.

The two boys greeted her with the same reverence.

"I'm guessing you two are like Sam." She didn't really guess, she could feel the wolf spirit within them. "Welcome to the pack!"

The two boys looked alarmed, and Same chuckled at their reactions.

"Don't worry, Kagome knows about the pack secret."

"But I thought only the elders and our imprints are allowed know about the pack." Jared asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to know when a giant wolf transformed into a naked dude in front of you." Kagome said.

Paul's eyes almost bugged in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Nope. I got an eyeful of his manliness. I had to wash my eyes with bleach afterwards." Kagome laughed while Sam rolled his eyes. "And it's not like I won't notice about your furry problems, even if I didn't see Sam in his birthday suit."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"It means Kagome here has her own special super powers." Sam elaborated to his pack members

"Whoooa! Like Sailor Moon?" Paul exclaimed.

"No, I don't go prancing around in a sailor uniform that's too short to be appropriate fighting bad guys." Kagome's eyes twitched. 'Been there, done that. But they don't need to know. It's embarrassing now that I think about it. I probably flashed so many people while I was hunting down the jewel shards.'

Paul laughed and put his hand up in surrender when he noticed her half hearted glare. "Geez, I'm kidding! But seriously though, what can you do?"

"I'm a priestess." Kagome explained. "I'm a master archer and can channel my powers in my arrows."

"So, you are basically Sailor Mars." Paul teased.

Kagome was about to rebut, but she realized the similarities. "Now that you mention it. We are both priestesses who grew up on a shrine, and uses a bow and arrow. Except for the fact that I'm way better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm, unless she also happens to have healing powers, knows hand to hand combat and how to use a sword."

The guys were impressed by her skills.

"Guess you are the new and improved version of Sailor Mars." Paul grinned.

"That's your new nickname for me isn't it." Kagome deadpanned.

"Yep."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Now what is this about imprints?"

Sam blinked. "Oh right, the elders didn't explain the whole imprinting thing to you. When a wolf imprints on a specific female, he is unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. The imprinter and imprintee are soul mates. And the imprinted wolf will do anything to please and protect her. It's something that just happens, you can't force it."

"Are you and Leah, you know, imprinted?"

"No, we aren't. Imprinting doesn't happen very often. Many of our ancestors lived their lives without ever imprinting." Sam answered.

"Oh." Kagome wasn't sure how to feel. She already knew that Sam and Leah weren't soul mates. But if Sam does imprint, from what he described, he will very likely break up with Leah to be with his imprintee. And when that happens, Leah would be heartbroken.

"And you guys?" Kagome asked the two younger wolves.

A small blush appeared on Jared's face.

"Oh~ It must be amazing when you are with her!" Kagome gushed excitedly.

Jared nodded, the red tint not disappearing from his tanned skin. "It is. She's everything to me."

"I guess you could also say I've been imprinted on." Kagome told them. Nostalgia was clear in her voice.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her statement. "This is the first time I've heard of this."

"Well, it never came up before. He was the alpha of my first pack."

"He must be really strong."

"He is. He would have whipped the floor with you in seconds."

"I doubt I'm that weak." Sam mumbled.

"No. He's just too powerful."

"Where is he now?" Jared asked.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I don't know where he is now. And even if I do, he's unreachable now."

~oo0oo~

"Kagome?" Bella called out to her as they exited the school building together.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela tonight, and we're probably going to eat at a restaurant. I already told called Charlie about it, so don't worry about making my share of dinner tonight."

"Alright. But for what?" Kagome asked, surprised that her introverted cousin is going out with friends.

"They going to go prom dress shopping, and I'm just tagging along."

"I thought you weren't going."

"I'm not. Told everyone I'd be out of town for family related events, so I won't be able to make it. But there is a book store I want to visit, so I thought, why not." Bella shrugged.

"Good plan, do you mind if I use that excuse too?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. You don't want to go either?"

"Nah, I'd rather just cuddle under a fluffy blanket and watch some action movies."

"You can use my excuse if I get to join you for movies."

"Deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Bella chuckled. "See you later!"

"Bye! Be safe!"

Kagome watched as Bella bounded towards Jessica and Angela. She was glad Bella was hanging out friends. Even though her reason was to go to a book store. Perhaps she should have tagged along with Bella and go to Port Angeles? But then she'd leave Charlie along with no dinner. Maybe she should send Edward to stalk her? That sounds like a better plan. Less work for her.

Making up her mind, she sent a text message to Edward.

Bella was his soul mate. He better make sure she's okay.

Later on in the evening, Kagome regretted her choice to not tag along. Uncle Charlie had called saying something at the office, and for her to stay inside and to make sure all doors and windows are locked. She was home alone and utterly bored out of her mind.

When she felt Alice nearing the house, Kagome left her comfy position on the couch and made her way to the front door to greet her.

"Alice, what's up?"

"There has been a vampire attack near Forks." The small vampire told the miko as the two friends made their way to the dining table.

"By the same ones from that attack a few weeks ago?" Kagome asked.

Alice nodded grimly, "They are nomads that are just passing through the area."

"Should I go warn the wolves?"

"I think it's best to do it. They won't be here for much longer, but I could have blind spots in my vision, and the future is never certain."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Do you know the whereabouts of Edward and Bella? Is he being a proper knight for her?"

"Don't worry, he's doing his job. He saved her from two drunkards and took her to dinner. He also let his special ability known to her." Alice grinned. "And the first thing Bella said after she learned about it is if there's anything wrong with her, since he can't read her mind!"

The miko almost face palmed at the last part and laughed. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that's the first thing she said!"

Alice giggled. "I love her already, and I haven't been introduced to her formally yet!"

"Bella is going to figure out the truth by herself soon then. She's a smart girl."

"I'm not complaining. The sooner she knows, the sooner we can all hangout without secrecy! And I can finally have my first slumber party!"

"Priorities Alice!"

~oo0oo~

Bella figured out the truth almost too fast. The next day, both Edward and Bella mysteriously skipped school for the whole day. And Bella was seen walking into the forest, with Edward discretely following her, by all the Cullen siblings and one miko.

It really wasn't a surprise that Bella confronted Kagome in her room that night.

"Kagome, did you know about the Cullens?"

"Uh… yeah. Like on day one." Kagome told her nervously.

"How did you know? And why didn't you tell me?" The brunet crossed her arms, and half heartedly glared at her cousin.

"The second question should be obvious, I can't exactly go and say 'Hey Bella! Long time no see, by the way, we have a family of vampires living in Forks!'. I'm pretty sure you'd think I was insane."

Bella giggled. "I'll give you that one. But how did you know?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I have time."

"I haven't told this to anyone yet. Not even mom. You'll be the first one to know."

"Kagome, you don't have to if you–"

"It's fine. I want to share this with you. It all started on my fifteenth birthday."

* * *

AN: Wellll, a lot of stuff happened here! And OMG! You all got a peek at melancholy Kagome x_x hang in there Kaggy!


End file.
